


Why One Should Never Call A Vampire Old

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think that your age is finally catching up to you Old man."<br/>In which Ishtar learns not to tease a vampire about his age.<br/>"Y-you did that on purpose!"<br/>"No I was merely proving a point Princess-"<br/>"Proving a point my ass! You did that on purpose!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why One Should Never Call A Vampire Old

"Duzie!"

Ishtar's laughing voice called out to him and he looked up from his spot under his tree to see her standing before him, the grass of the meadow reaching to just brush against her waist, her lips stretched into a grin.

"Yes, princess?"

She raised an eyebrow at the title but ignored it as she looked at the Vampire King. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?"

He looked out at the sun that sat high in the sky and then back at the coolness of the shadows. "…The shade is quite nice."

"Duzie! Quit being so lazy and play with me!"

He looked at her pouting face and struggled against the urge to do just that. "…No." The vampire king immediately grew wary as her frown turned into a playful smirk.

"You know what I think…?" She began walking towards him, the grass shortening until she came to the very edge of the meadow where it dropped away all together. The larger her smirk got the warier he got.

Duzell struggled not to look at the way her hips swished under the black dress she wore, or the patches of skin that were uncovered when the fabric parted as she walked, a feat that grew increasingly harder the closer she became. He was shocked when she bent down so her face was at his level and grew even more so when she leaned in so her lips were just brushing the top of his ear. The vampire inhaled and suppressed a shudder as her sent enveloped his senses. She smelled like wild flowers and freedom, a scent that had his head spinning and his eyes closing in pleasure.

He struggled to ignore the fact that her neck was held in front of him, because he was _sure_ she didn't realize just how utterly _submissive_ her position was to a vampire. Instead he forced his body to remain still and be satisfied with her scent and the sound of blood running through her veins, however, he was unprepared for what she did next.

"I think…" Ishtar's voice was low as her lips just brushed against his ear, and he suppressed a moan as her hot breath washed over the side of his face. "…That your age is finally catching up to you…" She paused with a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine and continued in a playful whisper. "Old man."

* * *

His eyes widened in shock and he stared rather wide eyed at her grinning face as she turned and ran laughing through the meadow as she waited for him to process what she had said.

_'Old man…'_

He stood with cat-like grace, a predatory look in his crimson eyes as he tracked her movements, watching as she ran through the tall grasses, scattering butterflies in her wake. (1) He gave her five seconds before he teleported in front of her.

It was amusing to watch as her playful expression turned into shock, her mouth opening to let out an eek of surprise as she ran headlong into him, staggering and nearly falling before his arms reached out to steady her as her body came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

"D-Duzell?"

Her breaths were coming in gasps from the effort of running through the grasses and she pouted as she realized what he had done.

"You cheated!" She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, about to demand a redo when she saw the look in his eyes, a look he had never used on her before.

She pulled herself from his arms and backed away, her eyes wary as she saw the way his narrowed eyes tracked her.

"Err, no hard feelings right?" When she saw his eyes narrow even more she started backing away faster, her hands held up in front of her in mock surrender. "I mean it was a joke! No harm, no foul! Right?" She laughed nervously as he raked her body with his eyes and took a step forward. "R-right?"

He took another step and she took one backwards, and continued to do so until her back hit the tree where she had confronted him. He continued towards her with that same look in his eye and she suppressed her rising fear of the Vampire King.

She argued with herself, battling the fear and instinct that told her to run as far and as fast away as she could, because Duzell wouldn't hurt her, right? Ishtar froze as he stood in front of her, his body inches away from hers. She slowly moved her head up, moving her eyes over his chin to the bridge of his nose and up into his eyes.

"D-Duzell?" His eyes had a predatory look that sent her deepest instincts on high alert and she struggled against the rising panic. (2)

Her instincts screamed at her to run but her heart told her to stay.

She didn't have time for a choice.

She froze as his arms came up to rest on either side of her head, his head leaning in until he was at eye level. "So I'm an old man, hmm?"

Her mind went chaotic as his warm breath washed over her face, smelling of mint and something sweet, she swallowed thickly when she realized just what that sweet smell was. (3)

"That's what you said right... Ishtar?" His voice was a seductive purr, something she had never heard him use before, and she struggled against the sliver of heat that stirred in her belly.

The princess sucked in a sharp breath when he leaned closer and moved towards her ear, mimicking her earlier actions, only this time his fangs nipped her ear, raising the hair on the back of her neck and sending shivers down her spine as he spoke in that same low, seductive purr. "It's rude to ignore when people are speaking to you."

She bit her lip as his tongue slipped from his lips to lick the top of her ear, turning the small flame in her belly into a burning fire.

"So? Isn't that what you said?"

Ishtar couldn't control the gasp that left her mouth as he took her ear lobe in-between his fangs, tugging gently as he awaited his answer. Knowing what he wanted and hoping he would stop this pleasurable torture before she made a fool out of herself– _or well, a bigger fool than usual_ -if she gave it to him, she whispered out a stuttered, "Y-yes." She sighed in relief when he released her ear, thinking he was done.

"Good girl."

She jerked in surprise as he drew back and slammed his mouth against hers, biting her lower lip as he jerked her against his body, diminishing the space between them to nothing and making her gasp in surprise; an action he took advantage of as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Her mind went blank as his tongue prodded her mouth, sending delicious shivers down her spine; and she moved her arms up to tangle her fingers into silver locks, tugging and taking pleasure in the animalistic growls that erupted from his throat in result to her actions as he explored her mouth. He taunted her into a battle of tongues, something that he won when he pulled her's into his own mouth, scraping his fangs gently along said appendage and making a moan escape the princess' lips and vibrate through his own mouth.

He drew back panting when he felt his lungs ready to burst, a trail of saliva connecting their lips together as they stared into each others eyes, both gasping for breath. Ishtar's lips were swollen and red from his kisses, and a light blush covered her cheeks as she gazed at him with lowered lids, her emerald eyes gazing at him with lust.

He leaned in once again and watched as her eyes fluttered shut, lips parted in anticipation. And he allowed a smirk to grace his features as he whispered against her lips. "Still think I'm an old man Ishtar?"

* * *

Her eyes jerked open as she stumbled forwards, the warmth that had once been pressed against her ripped away, and her arms dropped to her sides.

Her hand rose to her lips in shock as she stared at the Vampire King- _who now stood in the tall grass of the meadow, his crimson eyes dancing with amusement_ -blinking owlishly before it all came crashing down on her.

"Y-you did that on purpose!"

A deep chuckle escaped form his lips and she struggled against its charming effects. "No, I was merely proving a point princess-"

"Proving a point my ass! You did that on purpose!"

He continued on as if her interruption had never happened. "Besides," He quirked a silver eyebrow in her direction, "you said you wanted to play remember?"

She stared open mouthed as he walked towards the center of the meadow, his long silver hair catching the sunlight and nearly turning transparent against the blackness of his cloak.

He looked over his shoulder with that same smirk and playful look in his eyes and all she could do was stare open mouthed and wide eyed as he spoke the words that she had wanted him to say in the beginning of this mess.

"So princess, let's _play_."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) – A play on how Duzell was a kawl, thus him having 'cat like' traits and plus, he's a vampire and they seem to have a lot of animalistic traits.
> 
> (2) – Survival instincts are pretty hard to resist, it just shows that even though Ishtar is a little freaked at Duzie's behavior she still trusts him with her life.
> 
> (3) – That sickly sweet smell was blood for those who couldn't figure it out; after all he is a vampire.


End file.
